Stronger then the rest
by lilith.lily.luna
Summary: This is a hina x sasu fanfiction...  Hinata and Sasuke meet each other under complicated circumstances...  The summary sucks but please read... !PAUSED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope everyone likes it.**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes I am from Germany so there could be many.**

**I do not own Naruto, I wish I did.**

We were on our way back from a mission when the feeling came over me, again.

In the last couple of month the feeling came more and more often and I have to admit that it got harder to hide it from my team.

So when I felt it that time, this pain that shot through my hole body, I reacted as fast as I could.

I activated my Byakugan, gave a small gasp from me and turned around to face Kiba and Shino who looked at me expectantly.

"I saw something suspicious, I am just going to check it and then return to you" I informed them and turned around running the opposite direction then our original one.

"Shouldn't we go with you?" Kiba shouted after me but I pretended that I did not catch it and just ran ahead as fast as I could.

The moment I knew that they could neither see, hear and smell me, I dropped to my knees and collapsed coughing blood.

The next thing I noticed was the ceiling of a cave and the sound of footsteps wandering outside of the cave.

My first thought was that Kiba and Shino found me and took me there but I didn't recognize the chacra so it could not be them, but who else.

I tried to move but couldn't feel my fingers or any other body part for that matter.

Sighing I gave up and just lay there wondering who my rescuer could be and more importantly why he or she rescued me.

When you are a ninja you can never be careful enough and you can not trust anybody, I myself learned that at an young age, but well that is another story.

It seemed like an eternity but finally someone came to look for me,but my rescuer was not someone I wanted so see again.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

To my luck, for once, he didnt seem to notice that I was awake, that spared me some time to think about my situation.

I really had no idea why he saved me, I mean he abandoned the village and someone from there shouldnt be one his rescue-list.

Unless he didnt recognize me.

Well that was what I thought at that time.

I tried to feel if my konoha-headband was still around my neck, I didnt feel it, well not that I could feel much in my condition.

But anyway, I desperately hold on to my theory and tried not to let him know that I was from konoha.

The first step for that was to close my eyes because they would have given me away immediately.

Well I didnt know the second step at that time, well I still dont know what to do in such a situation today.

So in my darkness the next thing I noticed was someone shaking my shoulder.

"Hey! I know that you are awake so stop pretending." a hart and uncaring voice spoke into my right ear.

Up to the little breath of air on my earlobe I shuddered and pushed my hand automatically to the source of my dismay.

"Great Hinata! Now he knows for sure that you are awake!" I scolded myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of my fanfiction.**

**I apologize for spelling and grammatical mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto if I did I would change some chapters and wouldn't write a fanfiction...**

Chapter 2:

"Now open your eyes and tell me who you are" commanded the same uncaring and cold voice.

It kinda made me sad when I heard such a voice but in that moment I was utterly afraid, I couldn't think straight anymore and only wanted to get away alive, so I kept my eyes closed ,curled myself up into a fetal position and hoped that I would be left alone.

No such luck.

Instead of walking away the the person only got more determined and grabbed my shoulder to lift me up.

In my surprise and shock I was limp like a potato sack and just hung down, when I got my senses back however I struggled to get free, not that easy when you consider that I had my eyes closed and the man that was holding on to me was rather strong.

So eventually I gave up.

"Are you finished now? - Good! So, who are you and what were you doing here?" he asked.

I didn't have any plan and no idea how to get out of this situation, so I decided to answer his questions up to some point.

"Uhm...well I a-am Hinata and I got l-lost on the w-way back to my village." I said and hoped that I didn't give away some details that would out me and I didn't even lie that much.

"So you were on your way back to your village and which village was that, it has to be a shinobi village, cause you are dressed like a shinobi but you didn't have a headband, so which village do you belong to?"

I stayed quiet, I couldn't possibly tell that I was from Konoha, the village he left so many years ago.

"And now you are to the not speaking again..." he sighed, "Fine then just stay silent and curl up again, I am sure that you will start to speak when you get hungry."

After that he loosed the grip on my arm and let me fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Pain shot throw my hip and I could already see a purple bruise form.

"I need to get out of here.", I thought but with his statement earlier I guessed that that wouldn't b easy.

So I staid quiet and thought about my possibilities, not that many.

"Why do I have to be such a disappointment. I always mess everything up and cant get out of the difficult situations." I scolded myself and found tears brimming behind my closed eyelashes.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter and at first I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story or me as author to his or her favorites.**

**THANK YOU!**

**well and now I apologize for my spelling mistake in the title...it is "stronger thAn the rest"..**

**I do not own Naruto...for now, I hope it will change **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

As the time passed by, I got more and more hungry, normally I would hold out for a few days without something to eat but I came from a mission and got an attack.

I did not know how much time passed but I was sure that the people who held me captivated, waited with much patience.

"If this continues I have to give up and tell him what he wants to know." this thought shot through my head like a lightening.

And as if he could read my mind, he asked me with exactly the same tone of voice as before, if I was ready to spill the truth.

I knew that I had no other choice, already before I got weak from hunger I could barely move and at that point of time I could not do a thing.

"Fine, you won."I spat.

"I win always." was the reply I got and I could picture the smirk on his face.

"So who is she?" a shrieking voice suddenly asked, "When I looked at her chacra I could figure nothing out."

"Shut up Karin! She was about to tell me, now go and get Jugo and Suigetsu, we will leave tomorrow."

I just stayed quiet the hole time and after some more waiting I could hear soft footsteps walking away from us.

"Now tell me who you are!" Sasuke ordered, at this point of time I had no doubt anymore that it was him.

"I just want to warn you, you won´t like what I will tell you."

"Well, I will decide that by myself. Now speak!"

I did not utter one word, I simply opened my eyes, when you once saw the unique Hyuuga eyes you will never forget them.

When I fully opened them, I stared with awe at his pitch black ones, the complete opposite of mine.

But when I looked closer I could see a hue of silver and blue inside of them, the only word to describe them is beautiful.

It took us both a moment to notice that we just stared at each other eyes but when he noticed it his eyes darkened and at the view of that I fully realized in what danger I truly was.

In a matter of seconds he spun me around and pressed me against a wall, his sharingan activated.

At the impact all my breath was pushed out of my lungs and I could not think straight anymore, just out of a reflex I activated my byakugan and with that kind of challenged him, even when I did not realize it at that moment.

**So, Sasuke found out that it was Hinata Hyuuga but how will he react to it?**

**Thanks for reading this fanfic I hope yo liked it an when you noticed any spelling mistakes in the Japanese words please write me and I will correct them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to apologize for not updating any sooner but I was ill and than I had to catch up with the school work, so I am really sorry.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

Chapter 4:

Byakugan looked into Sharingan and vice verse.

I shivered when I saw the coldness in Sasukes eyes, they were ruthless and cold as stone, how could someone have eyes like that?

I started pondering about it but was interrupted by a kick to my legs so that I fell on my but.

Surprised and suddenly well aware of the situation I sprung to my feet again and took a defense pose.

I did not want to attack and hurt him and to be truthful I doubted that I actually could lay more than a finger on him.

So the staring contest began because neither of us attacked the other.

As the time past by his chakraflow suddenly changed but I could not deduct what really happened, when I have my byakugan activated I can only see schemes and chakra.

Then suddenly his arm shut out again and I could barely defend myself but instead of striking again his long fingers curled around my arm and he tucked me to his chest.

"So you are a Hyuuga? That was not what I expected but I guess you could help me with something and do not try to say no because I know certain ways to make you do what I want."whispered Sasuke into my ear.

The moment he finished this he let me go and walked away, as if nothing happened.

Stunned I stood in place for a few seconds and than followed him out of the cave not knowing what lay ahead of me.

As I exited the cave I heard some voices arguing about something but I could not figure out what it was.

Cursing my curiosity I walked closer to the group of people which consisted of Sasuke, a woman and two other men.

"Karin, it was my decision and there is no arguing about it." stated Sasuke and stopped the argument.

Then suddenly the woman, who must be Karin, turned around and glared at me.

"You!" she cried "It is your fault that Sasuke-san is angry at me!"

I just stood there and heard her assaults until she was finished.

"Uh..ano...I m sorry?" it sounded more like a question and my stuttering started again at that moment I could have kicked me in the butt.

"So you are the girl Ushia wants to keep."a slimy voice sounded closed to my ear.

Shocked I spun around and slapped the guy in his face, just out of reflex, but when my hand should have made an impact with his face it went through water.

I looked at my hand stunned.

"A feisty one I see." said the same slimy voice again.

"Enough now, this is Hinata Hyuga and can be of big help to us so she will stay with us, for now" clarified Sasuke and stood in front of, as if he would protect me.

**Sasuke POV**

This Hyuga girl is surely interesting, but I have to figure out why I could not put her under my Gen-Jutsu.

**Well that was it, I hope you liked it and I promise that I will update sooner from now on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review.**

Chapter 5:

Two days past and slowly but surely I got nervous I left my teammates three days ago and I was sure that they would search for me.

Sasuke and his team took me with them and every half an hour I had to look out with my Byakugan, Sasuke never told me what or whom I had to look for.

He only told me that I should look for a person with a lot of shakra.

Well, even if he never told me I guessed that I had to look for his brother, because even if I was a little bit dense sometimes I still knew what happened to the Uchia-Clan.

The time we traveled together I got to know more about him and his teammates because even if they hided their personalities someone who was used to be quiet and watch would always discover them.

In that way I learned that Yuugo was a nice guy and always seemed friendly but when he thought that none was looking his face got a hurt look and he looked so lonely, I guessed it was because even if he was friendly everyone was still scared of him.

The reason for this frightening was still unknown to me but I would figure it out sooner or later.

Sasuke`s second companion was Suigetsu whom I was a little bit afraid of at first but with the time that passed I began to like him more, I learned that ninety percent of what he said was a joke.

Still sometimes he was just annoying especially when Karin was around so I figured out that he liked Karin but she liked Sasuke, what she didn`t even try to hide.

And that leads me to my observations about Karin.

Karin is a very outgoing girl, in some ways she reminds me of Sakura especially with this obvious obsession about Sasuke.

But there was more to Karin that you could see at first glance like the thing with the Shakra detection, it was like a weak form of the Byakugan.

And then there was this observing of me it was a little bit freaky no matter when I could always feel her eyes on me, maybe she was afraid that I could replace her, because I got a wider range with my Byakugan then she got with her Shakra detection.

And then there was Sasuke he was a mystery to me, no matter when he always wore that cold mask the only thing that made me wonder was that he never slept well at leased not the two days that we traveled.

Well until the night of our second day.

That night I couldn't sleep because I was so worried about Kiba and Shino I just couldn't stop myself and wondered what they were up to and if they would search for me.

I was deep in my thoughts when I noticed the movements outside of my tent, so curious as I was I crept outside and wasn't really surprised when I found it was Sasuke who wandered in circles.

"Ano...So you couldn't sleep either." it wasn't like a question because it was obvious that he couldn't sleep and silently I scolded myself for saying something so stupid.

"Isn´t it obvious." was the only thing he said to my utterly stupid statement.

There wasn´t anymore to say so I just sad own on the earth in front of my tent and watched him walk in circles.

I didn´t know why but suddenly I was worried about him if he would keep that up with all the sleepless nights and the power running during the day, he would collapse sooner or later.

While I was thinking I kept staring into nothing and didn´t even realize that Sasuke kneed in front of me and waved his hand in front of my face.

When that was without a result he grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly by the sudden movements I got out of my state and looked him owlishly in the eyes.

Just like that it happened I couldn´t look away and just kept staring into his deep black eyes which seemed so cold but I could see an ounce of something undefined deep deep down in them.

Instead of leaning away from me, what I expected he would do, he kept staring back at me and then slowly leaned closer, so close that I could see his long eyelashes and the light circles around his eyes.

What came over me in that moment was a long time a mystery to me but at that moment it just felt so right so I leaned closer and slowly closed the gap between us until our lips met softly.

**Please write me what you think of this chapter and hope I can keep up writing chapters as long as this one.**

**Well Sasuke and Hinata got closer...so what will happen in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, here comes the next chapter and I will hold this short cause I never read the author notes...**

**anyway, I once again wanted to say Thank You for reviews and adding my story to your favorites, it motivates me to continue.**

Chapter 6:

We kissed, it is as simple as this but why didn´t it seem so simple when it actually happened?

I was in utter shock when I realized what happened, it felt right but wrong at the same time, I just couldn´t move.

The time seemed to stop and when it began to move again everything happened so fats, like a blur.

Sasuke and I sprang away from each other, I blushed bright red and he started to speed walk into the forest.

All the wile I just stood there and watched, as if I didn't participate in the happening.

Finally I walked back to my tent and laid down just to get no sleep at night, the result of this sleepless night were big bags under my eyes the next morning.

Well not that someone paid attention to me, Karin was busy fussing about the whereabouts of Sasuke while Suigetsu teased her about her obsession.

That was pretty normal but Juugo´s behavior, he seemed restless nearly out of control, I never saw him like this before.

I approached him carefully and tried to talk with a calming voice not to scare him, I didn´t seem to work.

With the continuing bickering and the absence of Sasuke he just got more and more out of control, by the time I reached him he was shivering and groaning.

And then it hit me, I sensed some foreign shakra, quickly I activated my Byakugan and scanned the area, I found the source of the shakra a few miles away from our point but still pretty close.

It seemed uneven and ready to attack at the right moment, to my relive I sensed Sasuke´s shakra in the opposite direction.

My mind quickly made the connection and concluded that Juugo´s state had to do with the close danger.

I looked over to him, Byakugan still activated, and what I saw gave me the next shock his shakra seemed out of control and close to just breaking out but everything connected to one point close to his heart.

In a swift movement I turned him around and pressed my hand in the gentle-fist-style to the outstanding point.

Just as fast as all the things happened around us Juugo calmed down and slummed down into a pile on the earth.

I deactivated my Byakugan and wanted to crouch down beside him when a cold white hand slipped in front of me and pushed me to the side.

It was Sasuke!

I hadn´t even noticed that he came back but I was still happy that he did, this feeling was unsettling and confused me but with the present situation I had no time to think about it, Juugo definitely needed help and no one, not even an Uchia could stop me from helping him.

So I crouched down anyway, ignoring Sasuke´s arm, and looked at Juugo with concern.

It looked as if he calmed down and collected himself but at the same time he seemed ashamed.

He looked so vulnerable that I just had to hug him and tell him: "Everything is alright and will be okay, no one is going to judge you for this."

Finally he showed some reaction as he lifted up his head and locked his eyes with mine, I tried to keep my eyes calm and collected so that he believed my words and trusted in me.

When Sasuke steppes beside me and reached his hand out to help him get up Juugo took it and got back to his old self, for what I was immensely happy because if I was true to myself the other Juugo frightened me badly.

Suddenly everything disappeared, my eyes closed and I fainted.

**Sasuke POV:**

I spend the night and morning in the forest to think about the kiss.

I never kissed a girl before and the kiss between Naruto and I didn´t count so I basically was my first kiss.

The thing that confused me wasn´t the fact that I got kissed, it was more the fact that I like the kiss.

I was never interested in girls and never intended to get interested in them, only to revive my clan after I killed my brother, I would take a wife.

But I liked it and wouldn´t mind to do it again, to feel the soft plump lips on mine again.

I still was deep in my thoughts when I felt a high amount of shakra getting out of control disregarding the thought I had that moment I turned on my heels and sprinted to Juugo, I could only be him.

Well, to my surprise the moment I arrived everything was settled mostly by the Hyuga because Karin and Suigetsu stood at the sidelines and only stared.

I was stunned that she could settle this but when she tried to approach him I just had to do something only to get stunned once again when she disregarded my arm and still crouched down next to him, she even hugged him.

The sting in my chest I felt at that moment was cast away because I only concentrated on the scene in front of me.

Some time passed when Juugo finally looked up and when I offered a hand to him he tok it without a second glance and finally returned to his old self.

The next thing I notice was a loud thud.

**Well Hinata and Sasuke had some things to think about and was happened with Hinata that she fainted...again...**

**continu reading to find out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first I have to make an announcement:**

**!The next days I may have not that much time to update because the school I really stressful right now and I got so much to, I still hope that I am able o update!**

**okay, sorry for that...**

**Anyway, more and more people read my fanfiction and I am really proud and grateful it motivates me to write more chapters...**

**Have fun with the new chapter:**

Chapter 7:

Slowly my eyelids fluttered open just to close again in the next second because it was way to bright, so I decided that for the time being I just would let them be closed.

While I lay there I tried to sense where I was it felt as if I lay on something soft after better inspection I realized that it was grass.

Then I suddenly heard voices murmuring, the way they got louder I guessed that the people speaking came closer to my resting places, wherever that was.

Keeping my eyes closed and breathing evenly I hoped I wouldn´t get noticed by them.

"Is she awake"-" I am not sure but I thought that I felt her chakra spike."

Hmm...somehow these voices seemed familiar but whom did they belong to?

The next thing I noticed was a warm hand on my forehead probably looking if I got a fever, no idea why I should have a fever.

Then the warm hand was replaced with a cold one on the warmth difference I started to shiver, hiding that I was awake was pointless now so I opened my eyes and looked directly into deep black ones.

The moments our eyes locked I couldn´t tear them away the longer I kept looking the more I realized that the eyes weren´t really black but more a dark blue with a lot of gray, I couldn´t describe the color, couldn´t then and can´t now.

As the time passed I realized whom these beautiful eyes belonged to, Uchia Sasuke.

The memory was flooding back into my head and I remembered the days I traveled with him and his team lastly I remembered what happened before I collapsed.

Groaning to myself I backed away from him covering my blush behind my hands.

"Great Hinata, you could hide this from your teammates for years but as soon as you travel with the enemy you can´t hide it anymore. You are such a failure, everyone is right about that one." my thoughts just kept running amok.

"So, what happened, why did you faint?" well, that was definitely Sasuke´s voice.

The moment the question was registered by my brain I started to get flustered and searched feverishly for an excuse.

"Ano... I guess the stress and excitement was getting to me." that didn´t sound as bad in my head as it did outspoken.

To my surprise Sasuke seemed to buy my excuse and just "Hn"ed before he turned on his heels and stalked of.

It was only then that I noticed Karin standing at the side watching us, a frown set on her face so deep as if it never wanted to disappear again.

The moment she saw me watching she followed Sasuke´s example and turned on her heels to stalk of and after him, feeling left behind I scrambled to my feet and followed them.

Our camp was set a few meters away near a small river everyone was already gathered around a camp fire when I arrived.

I silently walked beside them and sat down beside Juugo who seemed happy to see me.

"Now that Hinata woke up we are going to depart tomorrow we have no time to spare and have to find him soon." were Sasuke´s directions before he walked to his tent to get some sleep.

Karin and Suigetsu also got into their tents so I guessed Juugo had guard duty.

I decided to keep him some company because wasn´t that tired regarding that fact that I just woke up.

After some time Juugo decided it was time to speak " I wanted to thank you for yesterday you saved me and I will never be able to pay you back for this. When you need an strong ally you can count on me and can get my help whenever you want."

Hearing his words I became flustered again trying to talk him out of this idea but he didn´t want to listen to me he just kept repeating his words.

"Thank you." I gave in to him I just couldn´t stand seeing the grateful look on his face and continue rejecting him.

I guess I really made a friend whom I could count on.

Sitting there near the fire and feeling it warms on my skin plus the comfortable silence between me and Juugo I got sleepier by the minute until my eyes fully closed and my head dropped on Juugo´s arm.

I don´t know how long I slept but Juugo only woke me up when his guard duty was over he even carried me to my tent and laid me down in it.

This night I head my first dream about Uchia Sasuke.

At first I dreamed about Naruto, like always, but then darkness crept into the picture and began licking at Naruto.

In the darkness there was a scheme which manifested itself into Sasuke he kept standing beside Naruto and the darkness never crossed over to Naruto just like the brightness never crossed to Sasuke.

Then Naruto turned his back to me but his back was still friendly as if he wanted me to follow him and his path while Naruto turned around Sasuke kept looking at me with a cold stare but slowly stretched his hand out for me to take.

Then I woke up.

**That was it for now.**

**Well the dream does have a meaning so if you want to guess what its meaning is just write me a massage maybe you are right.**

**I hope you liked it and keep on reading my story.**

**(1) meters a vocabulary from Germany I don´t know how much it is in another country...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I am happy that I got this chapter down in this week, it was just so packed with school work and stuff.**

**Anyway I hope you aren´t mad at me after you read this.**

**Have fun !**

Chapter 8:

The next morning my thoughts kept running around my mysterious dream I just couldn´t figure out why I had it.

They say that a dream is about your hidden thoughts but I just couldn´t relate it with any hidden thoughts I could possibly have.

While we were running through the forest there was nothing else on my mind no one could get trough to me and when it was something important they had to call me several times before I even noticed they spoke to me.

That wasn´t my normal behavior normally I would be cautious and try to be at their good side but that day I just couldn´t concentrate and they noticed that.

While we made a stop to eat something for lunch an angry Sasuke walked up to me and with the coldest voice I ever heard he told me that he didn´t need someone who just spaced out and couldn´t get the work right.

Well I could still handle that but when he added that if I wouldn´t concentrate more they would just leave me behind and that I wouldn´t like the state I was in at that particular moment.

That was when I snapped I was not like me to snap at someone but that was going to far.

"Well mister cold-as-ice it wasn´t my idea to come with you and be treated like a salve, no if I can remember right it was you who needed my help and who wanted me to follow him!"

The moment I realized what I had said I blushed a scarlet red and hid my face behind my hands but it was to late I couldn´t take the words back, what out is is out as you say.

Gulping hard and waiting for his response to my obvious misbehavior to my surprise it never came he just turned around and walked away.

So many times he just walked away from me, from everything it pissed me of but this time I kept my temper in check.

Bluntly I walked after him and when we packed up and started running again it was the same he took the lead and we followed like always, like little puppet soldiers without their one brain.

But we weren´t we had our own free will and we were our one people and I knew it the thing that ashamed me was that I never acted upon this knowledge because in my case I was exactly like a little stupid puppet.

No I was worse I was a messed up puppet with so many flaws that no one could count theme anymore.

This time I wanted to be my one master I wanted to make my one decisions, decisions I couldn´t make when I was home and tried to please my father.

So I came to a halt abruptly too abruptly so that Juugo came crashing into me we tumbled to the ground in a mess of limps and arms tangled together.

Ugh that hurt, well I was used worse but it still hurt me and so it must have hurt Juugo too, to check if everything was okay I activated my Byakugan and checked ourselves, everything seemed intact.

Then it hit me the strongest chakra I´ve ever detected and it was only a few meter away from us it must have been the chakra Sasuke was searching for, was what I thought so I entangled my limps and got up as fast as I could.

Running to catch up with Sasuke who didn't stop when Juugo and I fell down, I stumbled over my feed sometimes but eventually I cached up breathing hard.

"It is him! I found him!" was all I could get out before Sasuke grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure? You have to be one hundred percent sure." he asked me with a stern voice, I just nodded to answer his question.

Then I told him where I sensed the chakra but before he could dart of into the direction I pointed, after I checked again that the person was still there, I grabbed his sleeve and stopped him from running of.

"It is your brother Itachi right?" I didn´t expect an answer and I didn´t get one only when you count a pointed look as an answer, so I continued "Now that we found him you don´t need me anymore so let me get back to Konoha just because you abandoned it I won´t it is still my home and everyone will be worried." I looked in his eyes pleading that he would let me go.

"I can only let you go when you promise me that you won´t tell anyone that you were with me." well I expected that answer and I already prepared my reply.

"I won´t tell anyone because I know that you got your reasons for doing this but in return please promise me that when the time comes and you have o face a difficult situation you will come to me and ask for my opinion."

He starred at me and I starred back I admit I was a bit impressed with myself that I could get this out without a stutter.

"I promise." then he leaned down and pressed his lips softly on mine they molded into each other as if they were to puzzle pieces, made for each other.

And then he was gone all that was left was the warmth lingering on my lips were where his were before.

Slowly I turned around activating Byakugan once again and watching sasuke close in on his brother followed by Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo the time they reached Itachi I deactivated Byakugan and started my way back home.

**I hope you liked it and no it isn´t over yet there is a lot more to come and I hope you will keep reading this story.**

**And I had to let them part ways you will find out later why.**


End file.
